


Bouncing Is For Bitches

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Trophy Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F, post beer pong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after that second game of beer pong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouncing Is For Bitches

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just started this show and I ship these hood rats to the max. I had to write a little something.

“What the hell was that?”

 

Meg looks perplexed, to say the least. She’s just kissed Diane and now presented with the question, she can’t explain the why of it. They drank way too much, and Meg had somehow invited herself into Diane’s cab. Diane wasn’t too drunk to say no, but she had to admit she didn’t hate the younger woman’s company.

 

“I don’t know.” Meg finally replied, looking out the window at her apartment complex while Diane caught the cab driver stealing glances at them both. “Am I home?” Meg asked, mostly to herself.

 

After shooting the driver a pointed glare, Diane turned back toward Meg and blatantly stated, “You kissed me.”

 

“What? Oh, yeah, I guess I did. It just felt like the thing to do. Who’s driving?”

 

“Meg, we got a cab, come on, you’re drunk.”

 

“YOU’RE drunk.” Meg slid towards the car door and with some difficulty got it to open. With one leg outside, she looked over her shoulder, “You want to come in for a drink?”

 

Diane considered saying no, considered she should sober up and go to bed because she had to be at work in the morning, but, ‘drunk’ Diane wanted another drink. “Sure, why not?”

 

After some stumbling, they made it inside. It took Diane two seconds looking around the tiny, messy apartment, to realize she really wanted to go home. Except, Meg didn’t give her much time to reconsider. She was on Diane the moment the door was closed behind them, and Diane, only half-heartedly protesting, arched her neck further against Meg. “I don’t see you stopping this any time soon, so let’s just set some ground rules.—“

 

“What rules?” Meg asked pulling back briefly, “You’re hot, I’m hot, we’re horny and drunk, don’t you ever just do things because you want to do them?”

 

“Very seldom do I make it a habit to sleep with my ex husband’s wife’s friends.”

 

“Shut up,” Meg interrupted while she opened Diane’s shirt and claimed her chest now.

 

Sighing in mild annoyance, Diane found Meg’s hair grabbed a handful, pulling the younger woman’s head back with just enough force, smirking at the gasp she elicited. “Don’t tell me what to do,” She nearly growled.

 

Though she visibly shivered, Meg didn’t seem to fear Diane’s towering personality. Instead, she leaned in close, forcing her knee between Diane’s legs, pushing her harder against the door before leaning into her ear to whisper, “I know you think this this Alpha bitch thing is scary, and it may be to other people, but it doesn’t scare me. And unless you’re looking for ANOTHER stepmom for your kids, which I doubt, there are no ground rules to set. You can stop pretending you don’t want me to fuck you, because I ‘will’ make you beg for it.”

 

Diane licked her lips. “Yes, well, you’d better be half as good as you think you are.”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“Damn it…” Diane moaned as Meg resumed her exploration of her skin, sinking down to her knees as she worked on the woman’s belt. Diane couldn’t really do much after ‘yes ma’am’. She was always a sucker for that.

 

 


End file.
